


Joyful

by pkmnshippings



Series: Haikyuu!! A/B/O Collection [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Kyoutani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crying but in a good way, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kyoutani is a puppy, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Oikawa would be proud, Omega Verse, Omega!Yahaba, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Scent Marking, Sickness, Standalone, Swearing, Texting, They're both pretty foul-mouthed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, Yahaba is very happy but spends a good deal of time Freaking Out, Yahaba is very sharp, i tried to keep my love for watari subtle, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you sit down?" Shigeru patted the bed opposite him, suddenly nervous again. "I have to tell you something."</p><p>-</p><p>It doesn't take much for Shigeru to figure out he's pregnant. The hardest part is telling Kentarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyful

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back?? Back again!
> 
> I'm am so sorry I haven't posted anything in like ten years. A-levels are a bitch and I am beyond stressed and yeah it's been shitty a lot! My exams last from June 10th-23rd, but after that, I am free, and should be able to update more regularly again. For now, have the first of the abo drabbles people requested of me from my giveaway.
> 
> This one goes out to my girl musicprincess655, who also has a super good abo verse you should check out! *shoves Kenopsia at you all* Happy Birthday babe!
> 
> Also I feel like i should mention, this fic also marks the start of something i want to do, which is expand this verse out and include more of my pairings in it. I'm starting with kyouhaba, but I'll gradually introduce more and more characters to this verse. I'm actually super excited for it, how tragic. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and thank you for sticking with hopeless old me!

Shigeru exhaled, long and drawn out through his nose as the grating sound of Kentarou's alarm echoed in his eardrums. The omega rolled over slightly, one hand travelling up his alpha's side to shake his shoulder.

"Kentarou," he muttered, when the alpha didn't respond. "Wake up."

"Mnh?"

Shigeru blinked slowly, his eyes gradually focusing on Kentarou's face as his husband pushed himself up onto one elbow, his eyes still closed. Shigeru smiled softly when he noticed the line of drool across Kentarou's cheek, and pillow marks to match. _He's so unrefined,_ Shigeru thought affectionately.

For a moment, it looked like Kentarou had fallen asleep again, but then he frowned and sat up, turning his alarm off with a grunt.

"Morning," Shigeru said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice and knowing that he was failing miserably.

Kentarou turned his frown on the omega, glaring without any real heat. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Shigeru replied, smiling innocently and reaching out to poke the dried drool on his alpha's cheek. "You look great."

Kentarou huffed, leaning forward and rubbing his cheek against Shigeru's, and the omega curled his lip in distaste. "Ugh, you're so gross."

"Shallow," Kentarou shot back, though Shigeru could hear his smile, and it made laughter bubble in his throat. He felt loose and oddly warm, extra comfortable in his alpha's arms. It was the kind of affection he usually felt in his week of pre-heat, but Shigeru wasn't due to go into heat for another month. Too content to really put much thought into it, Shigeru put the notion to the back of his mind and ducked his head to press his nose to Kentarou's scent gland.

"Oi, what's got you like this?" The alpha questioned, his voice still rough from sleep. Despite his words, he tilted his head slightly to allow Shigeru easier access, and the omega hummed happily at the heightened scent he was able to receive.

"Nothing," Shigeru said, pulling away to stand from their bed. Kentarou eyed him, expression showing his disbelief, and Shigeru rolled his eyes. "Is it really so rare for me to be in a good mood?"

Kentarou blushed, lips twisting in what could appear to be irritation to untrained eyes, but Shigeru knew to be embarrassment. "That's not what I meant, fuck," he muttered, and Shigeru grinned. "Oi, stop laughing."

"I'm not!" Shigeru protested, but finally decided to take pity on his alpha, and turned to the doorway. "I'm going to make breakfast, you may as well take the first shower."

Shigeru headed into the kitchen as Kentarou dragged himself out of bed, humming the tune to a song he'd heard on the radio the previous week. As he busied himself with preparing food for himself and his husband, Shigeru found his mind wondering about his unusually good mood. It wasn't that he didn't have good moods, far from it, but for so early on a Monday morning, the feeling was a little odd. Shigeru glanced down at himself, raising his eyebrows when he realised that he was wearing one of Kentarou's shirts. He must have put it on subconsciously the previous night. It was a little short on him length-wise, the alpha never quite overtaking him in height, but baggy across the chest and shoulders due to Kentarou's broadness. Shigeru wrapped his fingers in the hem softly, feeling peaceful with the subtle scent of his alpha lingering in the air around him. _Huh…_

"Hey, why're you spacing out? You sure you're okay?"

Shigeru turned as Kentarou strolled into the kitchen, a towel draped across his bare shoulders and a worried frown on his face. The frown was directed at Shigeru's hands, which the omega abruptly realised were still tangled in the alpha's shirt, and decidedly not making breakfast. "Ah," Shigeru quickly released the fabric, searching for a pan. _Damn, had he really been so out of it?_ "I'm fine, I'm just tired."

There was a beat of silence, and then Kentarou nudged his shoulder gently, pulling the pan out of his hands. "Alright," he allowed, but their bond vibrated in the back of Shigeru's mind, betraying his concern. "You should go shower then. I'll make this."

Shigeru laughed, using the towel around his alpha's neck to tug him closer. "You sure, _Ken-chan?_ We both know all about your cooking skills."

Kentarou glowered, an endearing flush spreading down his neck. "Don't be shitty," he grouched. "I'm not making you anything."

"Sure, sure," Shigeru agreed, kissing his husband quickly before sidling past him, climbing the stairs to the bathroom.

It was only after he had showered, and was drying his hair off, that he counted back the weeks to his last heat, and a theory began to form at the back of his mind.

~

Shigeru's theory didn't fully take shape until the Thursday of the following week, when he had to shoot away from his desk with a hand clamped over his mouth, praying to any deity that might be listening that the unisex bathroom would be empty so he could bring his lunch (or was that his breakfast?) back up in peace.

Thankfully, luck was on his side, and the stall was free for him to kneel as he vomited, panting heavily after he was done.

"Ugh," he moaned weakly, placing the back of his hand against the sweat lining his hair. A half-idea he'd had from the previous week elbowed its way to the front of his mind, and he closed his eyes as he accepted that it was probably more fact than theory at this point.

So, to take inventory, he had: a heightened need to be near his alpha's scent; an affectionate mood similar to his week of pre-heat; a lethargic feeling to his day-to-day actions, without the slow burn that signalled his heat was coming; and now he was being sick without showing any other signs of illness.

It wasn't exactly an uncommon checklist of symptoms.

He was pregnant.

~

Shigeru decided to stop by the drugstore on his way home to buy a test, just to be sure his suspicions were correct before he told Kentarou. He'd been sent home early after his boss had caught him as he'd left the bathroom, still a little grey in the face and praying that he wouldn't be hit with a second wave even as his stomach continued to squirm slightly inside him. Since he'd gained some extra time (though he had lost some of it pulling over to be sick again on the way, and _damn_ how much was his body going to reject today?), Shigeru decided to put it to use and confirm his suspicion one way or the other. He was almost certain that he was right, the signs were almost textbook, and somehow he just got the feeling that he wasn't mistaken.

Now all that was left was to confirm it, and then break the news to his alpha.

Shigeru had been debating on the best time to tell him, but a voice that sounded suspiciously like Tooru was telling him to do it that same night, because _you can't go keeping secrets from your alpha, Shi-chan!_

And so, Shigeru decided that he would take the test when he got home, and then spend the rest of the afternoon rehearsing a speech to use on Kentarou.

Shigeru eyed the small white bag swinging from his wrist as he unlocked the front door. He wasn't nervous about taking it, he'd wanted a child of his own for a while, and some part of him had clearly made peace with the thought already, if his steady heartbeat was anything to go by. But he wasn't sure what Kentarou would think.

It wasn't that they'd never discussed it. They'd talked about the prospect of children before they had even formed their mating bond, and neither of them were opposed to it. Kentarou seemed to doubt his ability to be a good father, but Shigeru had spent a long time informing him of all the ways he would be perfect.

Even so, they'd never really decided on a _when._

And now Shigeru was stood in their bathroom, twirling a pregnancy test for male omegas between his fingers, and wondering if Kentarou would think it was too soon.

"Oh, to hell with it," Shigeru muttered. There was no use in stressing about it until he knew for sure.

~

Ten minutes later, Shigeru was lying spread-eagled on their bed, _stressing._

The two lines indicating a positive result were still there every time he glanced over at them, and the omega splayed both hands across his abdomen, warmth in his chest as he thought about the life that was growing in there. He was absurdly happy with the knowledge, and yet, he was on edge too. It was a nauseating combination, as his stomach was pointedly telling him.

But the test made it real. He was definitely pregnant, and in less than a year, he and Kentarou would be sharing their life with another. And he wasn't even sure how the alpha would react. Normally, when he was having some kind of crisis, he would call Shinji, and let his best friend crack jokes until he felt better. But while Shigeru was sure the beta would be more than happy to help, and likely overjoyed with the news himself, a part of him still felt like his alpha should be the first to know after he did.

Which meant Shigeru was on his own. He buried his face in a pillow, and was starting to contemplate the merits of writing "I'm pregnant!" in ketchup and leaving it on a plate for Kentarou to find, when his phone buzzed and dragged him away from his thoughts.

Shigeru pulled his face from the pillow, watching his screen light up with a message from his alpha, and a jolt shot down the omega's spine as he opened it.

[From: Ken-chan _(received Today, 14:17)_  
y r u freaking out?]

Shigeru sighed, forcing himself to take a deep breath. If he was panicking to an extent that Kentarou could feel it through their mating bond, even though he was at work, then he was definitely getting too worked up. Shigeru took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but he was interrupted when his phone buzzed again.

[From: Ken-chan _(received Today, 14:19)_  
Shigeru.]

The omega huffed, knowing that his alpha wouldn't be able to relax until he heard for himself that Shigeru was okay.

[To: Ken-chan _(delivered Today, 14:20)_  
I'm just stressed from work, don't worry about it.]

Kentarou replied almost immediately, making Shigeru wonder if he had been hovering over their message thread, waiting. The thought made him smile a little.

[From: Ken-chan _(received Today, 14:21)_  
don't be dumb. u fucking scared me. want me to beat up ur boss?]

Shigeru laughed at the threat, finding his husband's posturing amusing. It had been years, but in some aspects, very little had changed since high school.

[To: Ken-chan _(delivered Today, 14:22)_  
Let's try and refrain from beating people up, okay?]

[From: Ken-chan _(received Today, 14:22)_  
spoilsport.]

Shigeru snorted, an entirely unrefined sound that his mother would almost certainly scold him for if she heard it, and fought to keep the smile off his face. Somehow, in just a few short messages, Kentarou had managed to erase most of his nerves, and Shigeru felt much more confident about breaking the news to his alpha that evening. No matter what, Shigeru highly doubted that Kentarou would have a problem with it, with the life they'd created together.

[To: Ken-chan _(delivered Today, 14:27)_  
I love you.]

[From: Ken-chan _(received Today, 14:28)_  
gross. love you too.]

~

Shigeru had been lazy that evening, warm and content, and Kentarou had been more affectionate than usual. Whether it was because of Shigeru's anxiety earlier in the day, or because he could sense something different about the omega, Shigeru didn't know. And he didn't care, instead taking full advantage of his alpha's mood, building them both into a relaxed, happy state before he told Kentarou the news.

Shigeru had originally intended to tell Kentarou over dinner, and then while they were sprawled on top of each other watching a movie, but neither opportunity had really felt like the right time. Now the omega leaned against the doorway of their bedroom, again dressed in one of Kentarou's shirts to sleep in, and listened as his alpha cleaned his teeth in the connecting bathroom. Shigeru's eyes wandered to the drawer beside his bed, where he'd put the positive test after Kentarou's texts that afternoon. Now felt like a good time.

When Kentarou emerged from the bathroom, Shigeru was already sitting cross-legged on the bed, fingers idly playing with the hem of his shirt. He glanced up when he heard the alpha come in, and smiled gently.

"What's going on?" Kentarou asked.

"Can you sit down?" Shigeru patted the bed opposite him, suddenly nervous again. "I have to tell you something."

A worried look crossed the alpha's face, but he nodded and did as Shigeru asked. When Kentarou knelt in front of him, Shigeru inhaled deeply, in an attempt to ensure his voice would be level.

"I was sick today, twice," Shigeru started, only to hold a placating hand up at the panic that flashed in Kentarou's eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not ill. There's something else."

Kentarou frowned, noticeably confused, and Shigeru turned around to fetch the test from the drawer, not trusting himself to make it through a long speech. Taking one more deep breath, the omega handed his alpha the test, studying his expression as he looked down at the two blue lines with his mouth hanging open. Shigeru smiled at the sight. "I'm pregnant, Kentarou."

For a long minute, there was silence as Kentarou continued to gape at the pregnancy test, and Shigeru began to shuffle anxiously. What if he'd misjudged it? What if Kentarou didn’t want children yet?

Just as Shigeru was about to flee and maybe live with Shinji for the rest of his life, he heard a strange sound from his alpha, almost like a muffled-

"Holy shit, are you _crying?_ " He gasped.

Kentarou reached out, crushing Shigeru against his chest and resting his chin on his shoulder. " _No,_ " he ground out roughly, but Shigeru could hear the tears in his voice, and it made his chest flutter.

"You are," the omega breathed, his hands stroking his alpha's back as tears flooded his own eyes. "Yes you are..."

"Fuck off," Kentarou muttered, but the effect was lost when his voice broke, and Shigeru laughed, bright and joyful.

"Not in front of the baby," he teased, and Kentarou tightened his hold on the omega, breath hitching over another sob.

"Shigeru, d'you really mean it? You're really pregnant?"

" _Yes,_ " Shigeru replied, exasperated, and Kentarou pulled out of their embrace to kiss him deeply. Both of their faces were wet, but neither of them cared. Shigeru felt like his chest might burst, he was so happy. Kentarou was _more than okay_ with the news.

"Is this why you were so stressed today?" Kentarou asked when they broke apart, pulling the omega underneath his chin to scent mark him. Shigeru closed his eyes, enjoying the possessive display, and linked their fingers together around the test still clenched in Kentarou's hand.

"Mmm," he admitted. "I was worried you might not be happy."

"You're so fucking dumb," the alpha grumbled, his chest vibrating against Shigeru's cheek. "Of course I'm happy."

"Well I know that _now,_ " Shigeru huffed defensively, and Kentarou pulled them down gently, wrapping Shigeru in his arms and their blankets, stroking his hair placatingly. The omega clicked his tongue, but relaxed almost instantly, instinctively responding to the scent and protectiveness of his alpha and allowing his eyes to slip closed as his body went limp, mentally preparing himself for another few months of Kentarou's special blend of alpha protectiveness.

Content now that his anxiousness had passed, Shigeru slowly felt himself beginning to fall asleep, but he forced his eyes open at the sound of his alpha's voice.

"Wha-?"

"I said I never thought I'd even have a pack when I was in middle school," Kentarou repeated.

"I know, you've told me about that," Shigeru said sleepily. "That's why you're glad you've got us."

The omega didn't have to see his alpha's face to know he was blushing. "...especially you," he muttered, and Shigeru smiled, snuggling deeper into Kentarou's arms. "Because I never...thought I'd have a pup, either. I'm...I'm really happy."

Shigeru wriggled in the alpha's arms until he could see his face, not wanting to miss the puppy smile he knew he'd find there. "I'm happy too, Kentarou. I love you," this time Shigeru ducked his head, burrowing back into Kentarou's chest to hide his blush. "So much."

"Yeah, idiot," Kentarou murmured. "I love you too."

~

 _Bonus_ :

Shigeru shivered as the ultrasound gel was applied to his stomach. It didn't matter that he'd had scans before, he could never quite prepare for how cold it was going to be. Kentarou was sat beside the bed, his fingers entwined with Shigeru's and watching the image on the screen with rapt attention as the Omega specialist moved the ultrasound wand around on Shigeru's abdomen.

"Oh?" She said softly as the image appeared, and Shigeru felt Kentarou tense. He sent some calming thoughts along their bond, though he too was curious. He often struggled to make anything out on the pictures.

"What is it?" He asked, eyes flickering between the image and his swollen stomach.

"Ah, there's nothing wrong, Kyoutani-san," she answered. "We just hadn't detected this before because they were too small."

Shigeru blinked at his specialist, mind stuck on one word. "They?" He managed, and felt Kentarou sit up straighter.

"Yes. Here," she pointed to one blurry white blob. "Is one of your babies. And here," she pointed to a different, equally blurry white blob. "Is the other."

"Oh my god," Shigeru breathed, as the specialist turned to beam at himself and Kentarou.

"Congratulations! You're having twins!"

~

**Author's Note:**

> i hc that yahaba swears bc it's one way for him to rebel against his rich parents, and kyoutani swears bc, well, it's kyoutani.
> 
> also kyoutani rarely, if ever, texts properly. yahaba always texts properly, with punctuation.
> 
> ((for those of you wondering, I have two iwaoi fics currently in various stages of completion at the moment 8) fear not, there will be some iwaoi fics for this verse very soon!))
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading, my tumblr is pkmnshippings if you wanna hit me up ~
> 
> once again, a very happy birthday to a wonderful friend, i hope you liked this! <3


End file.
